Timeline
The following is a timeline for Z Nation, explaining what happened in each year. According to creator Karl Schaefer, the apocalypse began on 09 November 2016, making it the year 01AZ. Pre-Apocalypse 1952 * November 4th: the National Security Agency is established. The Northern Light Listening Post is built sometime between now and 1991. 1959 * The Mt. Weather Emergency Operations Center is activated and put into use as a continuity of government site. 2010/06BZ * There are 308,745,538 people in the United States of America 2011/05BZ * World population reached seven billion in October 2011 2012/04BZ * Four years before the zombie apocalypse, New York City was just recovering from Hurricane Sandy ... Dr. Kurian wanders the streets picking up junkies, giving them mystery injections and stealing brain tissue. (Doctor of the Dead) 2013/03BZ * In an Ebola quarantine camp, Dr. Kurian shows up to presumably perform the same brain-tissue theft on an Ebola patient (Doctor of the Dead) 2014/02BZ 2015/01BZ * Roberta Warren is promoted from Sargent to the Lieutenant position around this time. (Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!, Z Nation) Post-Apocalypse 2016/01AZ * Wednesday November 9th: Z1N1 spreads outside of Dr. Kurian's laboratory. This marks the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. 2017/02AZ * The Black Summer occurs. Urban centers begin to run out of pre-Apocalypse food and water, and many survivors of the initial zombie outbreak are killed by dehydration or starvation and become zombies. * Current President Bill Carney dies and becomes a zombie while inside the Mt. Weather Emergency Operations Center. * Dr. Marilyn Merch uses inmates at Portsmouth Naval Prison as test subjects for three possible vaccines. Dr. Merch is forced to abandon the lab and the vaccine as the lab is overrun by zombies. Only one vaccine, used on Alvin Murphy, is successful along with the fact that he is bitten eight times. He then becomes immune to the virus. A team of soldiers, led by Mark Hammond, are tasked with bringing Murphy to a lab in California. 2018/03AZ * Mark Hammond brings Murphy to Upstate New York where they meet members of Camp Blue Sky survivor group. Hammond asks for help getting to his next location. 2019/04AZ * Some cities fall victim to flooding, causing buildings to decay due to water damage * The Sydney Harbor Bridge begins to show signs of corrosion. 2020/05AZ * Weeds start to grow all over the cities, streets, and other man-made structures. * Murphy and crew make a rescue effort for Lucy after being taken by The Man 2021/06AZ 2022/07AZ * Roberta awakes from a coma. Murphy informs her she had been in a coma for 2 years. "There's nothing left in the old world but rotting z's and the last of a few Enders" (Enders are people who are still humans but live like savages. All they do is fight and kill. Most of their weapons are blunt objects and do not appear to have the ability to work a gun.) * Doc tells 10k and Red about a safezone in Northern Canada called Newmerica. Doc informs them that there's still a few scattered platoons of Marines and a few remaining government officials left much to Red and 10k's surprise. * in Newmerica, there is about 100,000 survivors, all that is about left of the former United States of America. It is still unsure how many humans are left globally. 2023/08AZ * 2024/09AZ * 2025/10AZ * The Sears Tower is slowly deteriorating. * Los Angeles is almost unrecognizable due to decay * Declaration of Independence starts to fade * Buildings are overtaken by nature * The Santa Monica pier Ferris Wheel is still lit due to solar power, but the system converter fails causing it to shut down. 2026/11AZ 2027/12AZ 2028/13AZ 2029/14AZ 2030/15AZ * Homes are decaying. Anything made of paper starts decomposing. CD and DVD's start delaminating. professional grade photos will succumb to mold and water damage while cheap commercial paper photos will have rotted away. Category:Terminology